chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Songs On 12 Play
Songs On 12 Play is a song by Chris Brown and features Trey Songz. It's the 5th song on the tracklist of his sixth studio album X. The song pays homage to R. Kelly and features samples of song like: Sex Me, Bump 'N Grind and It Seems Like You're Ready. Chris and Trey worked together again for a duet mixtape called TRGA X BRZY with remixes of some populair songs. Trey was also on one of the Back To Sleep remixes and they also did some other remixes together. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Joiio5FUZzM Lyrics 1: Chris Brown You're a goddess in the bedroom, devil in them skintights Drug that, I'm hooked to, but it's okay, I'll be alright Tried my best to please you, show you what it means to be a victim of love So turn on that red light, oh, turn on that red light, ooh, eh Chris Brown & Trey Songz We gon' be bumping and grinding Seems like you're ready to sex me, baby, baby And I'm feeling on your booty, driving me crazy Half on a baby Cause your body's calling me And with your permission let me start your ignition Don't you know that you're reminding me of a song on 12 Play You're like a song on 12 Play 2: Trey Songz Fucking with an R&B thug, you gon' have the greatest sex Do you mind if I stroke you up? Baby girl, imagine that Dripping that honey love, I'mma hit it hard from the back Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, just like that Do your body like a real freak Have a little private fiesta, fiesta Somebody's girl is on my body naked, shaking Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera, yeah baby eh Chris Brown & Trey Songz We gon' be bumping and grinding Seems like you're ready to sex me, baby, baby And I'm feeling on your booty, driving me crazy Half on a baby Cause your body's calling me, oh yeah, your body's calling me, baby And with your permission let me start your ignition Don't you know that you're reminding me of a song on 12 Play You're like a song on 12 Play Chris Brown & Trey Songz Okay, foreplay, that's child's play, making love is my forté Shots of you when I'm thirsty, damn right, I'mma eat that pussy Clothes all in the background, I give her back shot, I don't back down She likes her hair pulled, that ass slapped around and the neighbors screaming out "Keep it down" Bab,y turn on the red light tonight, lil mama, it'll be alright I just wanna be all on you, do it 'til we both can't move Your body, your neck, your breasts, your ass, girl Sweat dripping on my body, feel like this my last girl, so tonight Chris Brown & Trey Songz We gon' be bumping and grinding Seems like you're ready to sex me, baby, baby And I'm feeling on your booty, driving me crazy Half on a baby Cause your body's calling me, it's calling me babe And with your permission let me start your ignition Don't you know that you're reminding me of a song on 12 Play You're like a song on 12 Play Chris Brown & Trey Songz Oh na na na na na na, down low, down low Oh baby, baby, baby, baby Keep it on the down low, down low Category:Songs Category:X Songs